Lin and Mai's switch
by izzy5683
Summary: This is the sequel to the cursed daycare Will Lin and Mai find love. The first case is at a Graveyard please review
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone here is the prologue

Mai is 20 years old

Lin is 27 years old

Naru is 22 years old

Bou-san is 25 year old

Ayako is 24 years old

Masako is 20 years old

John is 23 years old

Yasu is 22 years old

Madoka 26 years old

Albert Ukraine a 300 year old sorcerer wants to play a game with Lin and mai so he uses Chinese sorcery to swich there souls so now they are each other in order for them to get back to normal Albert Ukraine has to be exercised

I am so sorry to all the Madoka fans out there but I couldn't decide if Naru should be with Madoka or Yasu

Lin and Mai will be together

Naru and Yasu are together

Masako and John will be together

Ayako and bou-san with be together

there will be a new case at a graveyard

everyone I need to fix these story I WILL UPDATE IN ONE WEEK


	2. Chapter 2

Lin and Mai's Switch

By Izzy5683

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost hunt

alright everyone here is the rewrite of the story and please review

Chapter one

Lin's Pov

It has been two days since our last case and I still can't find the spell that changed us. Mai-chan is struggling with the many tasks that oliver has given her Right now I am getting ready to leave the one bedroom apartment. I grab the pink cell phone and keys. When I shut the front door behind me. I hear someone call Mai-chan's name.

I turn around to see a young woman with Long brown hair and brown eyes running up to me she stops to kach her breath.

"Hi kako-san why are you running like someone is after you?"

"Well you see Mai-chan we are going to be late for class"

"what, I thought our class starts at 9.00am"

"yes it does but we have to go get Michiru she is new to our school"

"she is"

"yes remember I told you she Transferred"

"oh yeah well then let's go"

We walk down the street towards Michiru's house when we get there I knock on the door. Michiru answers the door.

Kako-san asks "are you ready to go Michiru"

"Yes let me say good-by to my mom"

"okay"

Michiru turns around to go back inside.

"Mother I am leaving for school"

"okay sweetie see you later"

Michiru comes back outside and shuts the front door behind her.

"alright girls lets go"

Kako and Michiru nod their heads When they arrive at the train station Kako asks "would you girls like something to drink"

Michiru answers her "yes please a cup of ice tea would be so nice"

Kako-san turned over to me and asks "what about you Mai-chan would you like something to drink"

I answer her "no thank you Kako"

"okay girls I will be right back"

General pov

When Kako-san returns with the cup of ice tea. She hands it over to Michiru-san. "thank you for the tea Kako"

"no problem Michiru"

Lin turns over to Kako and Michiru "the train is coming lets hurry to the platform so that we can find good seat's"

"That's a good idea Mai-chan" The girls said in unison.

All three girls walk over to the platform in a comfortable silence. When the train comes to a stop the girls wait for the double doors to open once the doors open Kako Michiru and Lin step inside. The girls look around the train when they find some seat's they sit down. The train begins to move ten minutes later.

"well lady's here is our stop" Kako-san said. The girls stand up to leave the train once outside they begin to walk towards the school when they step inside the building Lin wave's good by and walks to Mai's English class.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for there continued support of my storys

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost hunt

Mai's pov

Lin's apartment

I wake up to see the sun peeking throughout the bedroom curtains giving the room a warm glow. "it's really warm this morning" When I hear the alarm clock go off, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes as I turn my head towards the direction of the incessant beeping alarm clock. "holy crap is that the time I'm going to be late for work" I get out of bed hitting the alarm clock on my way to the rest room to take a quick shower. Once I'm finished with my morning routine and get drest for the day. I leave the rest room and walk back into the bedroom. When I turn towards the bed and start to make it, a peace of paper falls out of the covers Once I'm done with making the bed I go into the kitchen to make some breakfast. After I'm done I put the dishes into the sync and grab the car keys and the black wallet next to it.

After I put the car keys and wallet into my pocket. I open the front door and step outside the apartment locking the door behind me. When I arrive at the SPR. building Naru comes out of his office "why are you late Lin"

"well I had trouble with my alarm clock"

"well make shure it doesn't happen again or, I will have to deducted from your pay"

"fine"

"fine"

"is their something else you need Oliver"

Naru starts glaring at me I return his glare with one of my own.

Naru's pov

I wonder what's wrong with Lin, he is never this cranky in the morning maybe I've been working him too hard, nah he just needs a cup of coffee to relax. When I see him go into the kitchen I shut the door to my office waiting for my cup of tea. Ten minutes later there is a knock on my door. "Enter"

When Lin opens the door and hands me the cup of tea, I inform him that we will be having a client come in at 11.00am Lin nods his head and leaves my office shutting the door behind him.

Mai's pov

When I walk into Lin's office, I turn on the laptop and get to work two hours later I hear the front door bell jingle telling me the client is here. I stop typing and pull away from the desk to welcome them, When I step out of Lin's office to see a man by the front door.

The man asks "is this SPR."

I answer him "yes it is let me get my boss please take a seat"

"thank you" I nod my head and walk to Naru's office ,When I knock on the door I hear a faint come in "Naru the client is here"

"good make me some more tea please"

"yes" I shut the door to Naru's office and walk into the kitchen to make some tea After I put the kettle on the burner, I grab three cups when I hear the kettle whistle I shut off the burner and poor the hot water into the three cups that are on the kitchen counter. Once the tea is made I walk out of the kitchen and step into the mane sitting room where we interview clients. I hand Naru the cup of tea, he nods his head in thanks I turn over to the client and hand him the other cup of tea "thank you" I nod my head and sit down next to Naru

General pov

After Mai hands Naru the cup of tea he turns over to the client

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am the CEO. of Shibuya Psychic Research how may I help you"

"well Shibuya-san my name is Kenji Fujimoto, I own the ownly graveyard in Tokyo and their has been some strange things happening"

Naru asks "what sort of strange things'

"well I would hear people crying and screaming but when I went to investigate, I couldn't find anything wrong two days later I found a body next to the entrance of the graveyard please take my case Mr. Shibuya I don't want anyone else to die"

"have you taken this case to the police"

"yes I have but they said no one has come to the graveyard in years"

"I see well Lin will take your information have a good day Mr. Fujimoto"

Naru walks back to his office shutting the door behind him.

Mai turns over to the client and hands him a pad with a pen, After he writes down his address Mai tells him they will be there in three days and to have three rooms ready one for a base and the other two for sleeping. Kenji nods his head in understanding and walks out of the office


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT

:

:

Lin's pov

When i'm finished with the classes for the day, I walk out of the school building and turn towards the direction of the SPR building. once inside I deposit my book bag on Mai's desk. Naru tells me I'm late and to make him some tea, I sigh and walk into the little kitchenette once the tea is ready I walk out of the kitchenette and towards my office. When I knock on the door I hear a faint come in once I step inside and shut the door behind me. Mai asks " how was your day Koujo-kun" I look at her in shock "what did you call me" She stops typing to respond "I called you Koujo-kun, why what's wrong" Mai you need to remember Naru's office is right next door to mine he can hear us talking" oh I forgot I'm so sorry Mai" that's okay Lin so do we have a new case yet" Mai stops her typing to look at me "yes we do you need to call everyone so that we could have a meeting" okay I will"

:

Naru's pov

"what is taking Mai so long to bring me my tea" When there is a knock on my door. "Enter" Mai opens the door and steps inside she shuts the door behind her and hands me my cup of tea. "we have a new case everyone needs to be there so get to it" She takes a deep breath and sighs heavily "you are such a jerk" when I hear the door slam I chuckle to myself it's so fun to make her mad, I turn back to my computer so that I can get back to work. One hour later I hear Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san along with Mis. Hara arguing over something that is totally pointless,, in my opinion. I stop typing and stand up from my desk. When I open the door to my office and walk towards them they stop talking to greet me. Once everyone settles down and takes a seat. "now that I have your attention we have a new case our clients name is Kenji Fujimoto he owns the only graveyard here in Tokyo, from what I understand Mr. Fujimoto can hear people screaming and crying when a body was found our client contacted us for help so are their any questions?" Everyone but Lin shakes there head no "go home and pack your bags we will leave in three days time Mai make me more tea, When I hear Mai grumble to herself I smirk and walk back to my office shutting the door behind me.

:

General pov

When Bou-san and the others leave, Lin shuts the door behind them. he turns over to Mai"would you like some more tea as well" Mai looks up from the file she is reading "yes please" Lin walks to the little kitchenette,once the tea is made he walks to Naru's office and knocks on the door. When Naru gives him permission to enter, Lin opens the door and steps inside after he hands him the cup of tea when he doesn't get a thank you he walks out of naru's office shutting the door behind him. The next day Lin and Mai are talking about the new case and doing some more research, When Naru calls them into his office he orders them to pack up the equipment they leave his office grumbling to themselves. Two hours later after the equipment is packed Lin orders them some dinner, When they finish eating Lin teaches Mai how to cast a healing spell. It takes her 45 minutes to learn it, At the end of the day Naru orders them to go home. Mai walks into her apartment and grabs her over night bag along with some toiletry's, she shuts the front door to her apartment and gets into the van. After they leave Mai's apartment Lin's cell phone begins to ring, Mai answers the phone "Lin where are you right now" Mai puts the phone on speaker "I just left Mai's apartment why what's going on Naru" Lin you need to turn around and go get Mai we are going to start the case tonight they just found another body" okay we will be there in ten minutes" fine" Lin hangs up and drives to his apartment


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and a special thank you to my beta reader Naruisawesome for editing this chapter

:

Chapter 5

Lin's Pov

I grab my suitcase and lock the door to my apartment. When we arrive at the office, I see Naru talking to Mori-san. Once everyone has the equipment packed, Mai starts the van and we drive off.

:

it's been two hours since we left the office. I don't like being stuck in-between two people. It's very uncomfortable. I start to fidget in my seat. Now I understand why Mai-chan complains so much; I'm so bored, there is nothing to do. When I look down I see a file on the floor and pick it up, but before I could open it, Naru snatches it from my hands. I take a deep breath and sigh. When the van stops I jump out and stretch. The sun is so bright today.

"Mai-Chan" I turn around to see Takigawa-San and the others walk up to me. Takigawa-San knocks the breath out of my poor lungs.

"Bou-San, you are hurting me. Please let me go." I say. After Bou-San releases me from his death grip our client,Fujimoto-San, Welcomes us with a small smile.

General Pov

"Welcome Shibuya-San." Naru nods his head and goes to the client with a smile-totally freaky, but a smile nonetheless. He turns to the others and starts introducing them.

" The person behind me is Hosho Takigawa, a Buddhist monk. Next to him is Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden, and John Brown, a Catholic priest. Then there's Masako Hara a spirit medium, Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori are our researchers. I'm sure you remember. My assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama.

After the introductions, Fujimoto-San shows them the base. Once inside Naru orders Mai and all of the Men-aside from himself, of course-to get the equipment from the van. When they leave Naru turns to the others ladies that was in the room.

"Do a walk through, but stay together." He orders. they nod their heads and walk out. A few minutes later Lin, Bou-San and Mai come in caring several boxes. Once base has been set up Naru calls for tea. When Lin, returns from the kitchen and hands Naru the cup of tea, Naru speak again. Alright everyone, that's it for now; go get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter was beta by Naruisawesome

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 6

Once everyone leaves the base, Naru turns over to Mai and speaks.

"If there is any activity please alert me." Mai nods her head in return. When she turns back to the computer, Naru walks out of the room. As the night drags on Mai wonders if Lin gets any sleep, but it's only been three hours since everyone went to bed. Mai saves the report she was working on and stands up from the desk she was sitting at. When she steps into the little kitchenette to make some tea for herself, the door to base opens. She jumps in fright, but when she recognizes her petite body, a smile comes to her—Lin's face.

"Would you make me some tea please? I can't sleep for some reason." Lin asks, walking up to her. Mai turns away from him and starts making the tea. Once the tea is made Mai hands it to Lin. He takes it with a small smile on his—Mai's face. Mai takes a seat next to him on the couch.  
"How do you stay awake through out the night?" She asks. Lin takes a sip of tea before speaking.

"Well, I drink a lot of coffee and eat energy bars." He explains.

"No wonder you're so moody all the time." Mai says.

"What? I am not moody."

"Hm. Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are sooo moody!"

"Are not."

"Are to!"

"Are. Not."

This goes on for about ten minutes before Mai finally yawns.

"You should get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." Lin tells her. Mai yawns again.

"What about you? You need to rest too." She speaks sleepily. Lin just shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. Now sleep."

Mai puts her head on the couch pillow and falls asleep quickly. Lin stands up from his position on the couch and walks to the chair where his suit jacket is at. He grabs it and walks back to the couch, draping it cover Mai. Once Mai is covered up, he steps away from her so that she can get some rest. When Lin opens his computer, he could see that Mai was working on the report for Naru. Lin begins to type up the rest of the report for her. Then his shiki begin to speak.

"Master Lin." His first shiki calls. Lin stops typing for just a moment to answer his shiki.

"What is it?" asks Lin.

"Well, we were all wondering why you can hear us when you are in Miss Mai's body..." confesses the fifth shiki. Lin ponders his shiki's words before answering.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure myself. But I learned not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Just be glad that we can still communicate." Lin says. After he finishes the report, he stands up to stretch out his aching muscles. When he hears a popping noise, a pleasured sigh comes out of his lips, He walks to the little kitchenette and makes himself some coffee. He finishes his drink, and he walks back to his laptop and starts on his home work assignment. Throughout the night you could hear the tap-tap of Lin's fingers on the keyboard.

The next morning Mai wakes up to see Lin typing on his computer. When he notices that Mai is awake, he hands her the duffle bag that has all of his belongings in it and ushers her out of the room. She finds that Naru is waiting for her when she returns.

"I want you to go get some groceries for a week. Take Mai with you; she is the only person who knows what everyone likes." Naru orders. Mai walks up to the desk to grab Lin's keys. Once she has them, she turns around and steps out of base with Lin right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 7

Lin's pov

When we arrive at the grocery store, Mai parks the van. I open the passenger side door and step out into the warm sunshine. Mai takes the key out of the ignition and puts it into her pocket. She opens the driver's side door and steps out of the van, shutting the door behind her. Once we enter the store, she grabs a basket. I walk to the fruit and vegetable section of the store with Mai right behind me. I turn so that I'm facing her.

"What would you and the others like for dinner?" I ask. Mai stands there with a hand to her chin thinking about my question.

"Well, you and Naru are vegetarians, so how about a vegetarian pizza with chocolate cheesecake for dessert?" Mai responds.

"Sounds good. What type of pizza should I make?" I ask.

"How about spinach, artichoke, and blue cheese?"

"Huh, so Mai-chan you like spinach?"

"Yes, I do. When I was little there was a cartoon called Popeye the Sailor Man. Toot, toot!" She exclaims. I look at her strangely. "Hahahahaha! Lin, you have never seen that cartoon at all? Man, you don't know what you're missing! It's sooo funny, hahaha!" Mai's laughter dies down when I pat her on the back. Mai takes a breath before speaking. "So do you know what we need to make it?"

"Hm." I respond. I look to her face and tell her the ingredents and how to make it.

"1 pound of pizza dough  
1/4 cup olive oil  
3 large cloves garlic, minced  
1 tablespoon fresh lemon juice  
1 teaspoon dried basil  
1 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1 package (10 ounces) frozen spinach, thawed and drained  
2 cups (about two 7 ounce jars) marinated artichoke hearts, drained  
4 ounces (about 1 cup) fresh mozzarella, sliced thin or grated  
2-4 ounces blue cheese, broken into chunks  
2 tablespoons of pine nuts  
2 tablespoons of fresh basil, for garnish." I say, making Mai blink in surprise.

"Instructions—  
1. Heat a small skillet over medium heat, add the olive oil and the garlic. Cook for one to two minutes, until the garlic is fragrant (PLEASE - watch closely! Don't burn the garlic.). Remove from heat and add the basil, lemon juice, pepper and salt. Set aside.

2. After the dough has risen, punch it down and place it back on the floured surface. This amount of dough yielded 2 pizza crusts for my 12-inch cast iron skillet. If you're using an 8-inch skillet, you may get 3 crusts. Divide the dough evenly in half (or thirds). Roll out your dough just a little larger than the size of your skillet. Place on a large sheet of parchment paper.

3. Place an oven rack directly under your broiler and preheat your broiler to the highest setting. Additionally, place your cast iron skillet on the stovetop burner, turning the heat on high. You want to heat the skillet for 10 minutes. If it begins to smoke a lot, you can reduce the heat a bit. But you want it HOT.

4. While the skillet is heating, begin placing your toppings on your dough. Brush half of the garlic oil on each pizza and then scatter the spinach (make sure you squeezed your spinach of any excess liquid) evenly among both pizzas. Top with the mozzarella cheese, then the artichokes, then scatter on the blue cheese crumbles and finish with a sprinkle of the pine nuts.

5. When your skillet is hot carefully lift the pizza (holding onto the sides of the parchment paper) and place it in the skillet. Let it cook for no longer than 25 seconds. After 25 seconds turn the heat off and grab the skillet and pop it in the oven, right under the broiler. Broil for 1 minute, then using the potholder, grab the handle and rotate 180 degrees, broiling for only 1 more minute. Remove immediately and place on the stovetop. Carefully lift or slide the pizza out and repeat with the other pizza. Top both pizzas with fresh basil. Slice and serve!

6. *If you prefer to make the pizza completely in the oven just skip the skillet and broiler. Instead heat your oven to 350 degrees and bake your pizza for 25 to 30 minutes. Remove and top with basil. Let sit five minutes and slice and serve."

After they finish there shopping, Mai and I walk back to the van. Once everything is put into the van, Mai gets into the driver's side and they leave the parking lot of the store. Mai parks the van omce again when they arrive back at the graveyard. Getting everything out of the van, I walk into base with Mai right behind me.

Mai's pov

I can't wait until dinner time. I have never had Lin's cooking before. Ayako and Bou-san walk into base before I could finish my thought. When Naru enters the room everyone goes quiet.

"Now that Lin and Mai are back from their shopping, we can finish talking about the case and what the ladies found out." Naru says. He turns over to Ayako and Masako.

"Well," Ayako began. "There are so many spirits here."

"But there is one that won't talk to me and I think that is the one that we need to keep a eye on." Masako piped in.

"Why do you say that?" Naru asks.

"Because the other spirits are in pain. They just want to be set free." Masako explains.

"Madoka, please hand me the temperature readings." Naru orders, but before Madoka could hand him the reading, the lights go out. There is a scream before the lights come back on.


End file.
